hazzardcountyfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of the Dukes' Farm
|- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"|Belligerents |- | style="width: 50%; border-right: 1px dotted rgb(170, 170, 170);"| Hazzard County The Dukes | style="width: 50%; padding-left: 0.25em;"|Criminals |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"|Commanders and leaders |- | style="width: 50%; border-right: 1px dotted rgb(170, 170, 170);"| Uncle Jesse Boss Hogg | style="width: 50%; padding-left: 0.25em;"|None |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"|Strength |- | style="width: 50%; border-right: 1px dotted rgb(170, 170, 170);"| The Dukes' Boss Hogg Rosco P. Coltrane Cletus Hogg (later) Trooper (later) | style="width: 50%; padding-left: 0.25em;"|2 Criminals |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"|Casualties and losses |- | style="width: 50%; border-right: 1px dotted rgb(170, 170, 170);"|Bo Duke slightly chipped in arm | style="width: 50%; padding-left: 0.25em;"|1 criminal may have slight foot injury |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: 90%; border-top: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170);"|No major wounds during this "battle". The Trooper and Cletus arrived later. |} The Battle of the Dukes' Farm was a battle on April 2, 1982 (exact canonical date unknown, date of the episode first airing: Dukes in Danger). The Dukes' were hostage for quite a while, hoever the battle lasted a few minutes. Prelude The Dukes and Boss Hogg and Rosco were taken hostage by two criminals. One criminal brought them out to the barn and told them to "close their eyes". Throughout the night, they slept in the barn, not knowing that the criminal also slept in the barn and was not awake, meaning they could escape. When they got up, Uncle Jesse threw a bucket of milk on a criminal, and the criminal retreated to the Dukes' House while Bo and Luke built a barricade for protection. Battle The criminal's partner, came out with a hand gun and demanded the Duke's surrender, which then Uncle Jesse fired two shots over the criminal's head's, forcing them to knock over a nearby table for protection. The battle continued as Bo and Duke continuosly shot arrows and the criminals fought back. Uncle Jesse and Daisy manned a rifle while Boss Hogg and Rosco were too hungry to think about the battle, though Boss Hogg opposed the battle, saying "You Dukes are gonna get us killed!". One of the criminals then ran into the Dukes' House and brought out a bag with tear gas, which they threw but then Daisy threw it back, and it landed by a criminal's foot, slightly damaging his foot. Meanwhile, during that time, Cooter, Cletus and The trooper recieved a message from the Dukes, (Daisy secretly slipped the note into Cooter's shirt pocket.) During the confusion at the Dukes, Bo Duke tried to get over to Daisy's jeep to call into the CB, but was forced to retreat after a bullet hit into Daisy's jeep, exploded and a shrapnel chipped Bo Duke's arm. The Tear Gas exploded, and smoke billowed out of it, so the criminals were forced to retreat into a cop car and drive off, but shot all the cars' tires before doing so. Bo and Luke quickly change the General Lee's tires and off they are, and they come up right in front of Cletus and the trooper. Eventually, the two are caught by Bo, Luke, Cletus and the trooper. Aftermath After the criminals were captured, they were sent to jail and things in Hazzard continued normally...for a while.